Artillery smoke grenade (Fallout 4)
}} The artillery smoke grenade is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics These explosives are used to mark high-priority targets for artillery support. They can only be used outside and within range of a workshop settlement that contains a manned artillery piece. If these conditions are met, the area marked by an artillery smoke grenade is bombarded with powerful explosives. Each artillery piece the Sole Survivor has built and manned will send five additional shots, provided that they are also within range. The grenade produces blue smoke. Locations * The Sole Survivor acquires the artillery smoke grenade during the Minutemen quest Old Guns. * After the initial Old Guns quest, the yellow ammo box in the armory will continuously spawn 10 smoke grenades, along with a variable number of flares. It is not required to leave the cell, simply leave the armory and return to collect more each time. * The workshop at Sanctuary Hills will periodically be restocked with ten smoke grenades or any other settlement where one has built artillery and assigned someone to it. Notes * The Sole Survivor must be within 5 grid squares (as marked on the map) of a settlement with at least 1 artillery piece which has had a settler assigned to operate the gun. * Having more than one artillery emplacement appears to increase the number of shells per artillery strike. * If one is tuned in to Radio Freedom, the Minutemen will tell the player character when the artillery is about to fire and when the artillery strike is finished. * After a successful artillery strike, there will be a short delay before the artillery is ready to fire again. * If rank 2 of the Pickpocket perk has been unlocked, the Sole Survivor can place a smoke grenade in an NPC's pockets, causing the NPC to start smoking. * If for any reason Radio Freedom is not broadcasting, the artillery will not fire when the smoke grenade is deployed. * Unlike most other throwables, this flare only travels a set distance before stopping in flight and dropping to the ground. * Like other thrown weapons, using this will not alert the enemy to the player character's position but it will lure them to the impact location of the flare. Due to the delay of the shells, this may result in the enemies being clustered right in the imminent blast zone. * If used on the Island, smoke grenades will not call down an artillery bombardment on the target, nor will the Sole Survivor hear any acknowledgment of the smoke if they are tuned to Radio Freedom. This is due to the fact that the Island is technically beyond the Minutemen's jurisdiction, let alone sight. Furthermore, artillery pieces cannot be built on the Island. Behind the scenes Written on the side of the flare it says 'Piece of Flare' which could be a reference to the 1999 film Office Space where the character played by Jennifer Anniston was required to wear "15 pieces of flair" at the restaurant where she works. Category:Fallout 4 weapons ru:Артиллерийская дымовая шашка